Christmas in July
by Turtlegirl5
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. Phineas and Ferb are celebrating Christmas in July. At the same time, Perry is fighting not only Doofenshmirtz, but a bad sickness as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Flynn-Fletcher family had just come back from the vet's office with their pet platypus, Perry.

"Okay, kids. I'm going to drop you off at the house while I go to the gym for a while. Don't forget to give Perry his medicine. The poor thing," said Linda Flynn.

Perry coughed a little. His eyes were droopy and his whole body pale. Phineas stroked the platypus's fur.

They drove past a big billboard that read, "It's Christmas in July! Come on down to the Danville Department store for great deals".

"Hey, Mom," Phineas started. "I didn't know it was Christmas in July. That's so cool! How come we never celebrated it?"

Candace turned around in the front seat to look at her brother.

"There's no such holiday as Christmas in July. Duh! It's just a lame sales gimmick to get you to come in and buy the people's stuff."

"That's too bad. Christmas in July would be a great holiday. Why, Christmas is already a popular holiday. And summer is already a popular season. If someone combined the two, It would be one of the best day ever! That's it!" Phineas cried and turned to his step-brother, Ferb.

"I know what we're going to do today!"

Ms. Flynn dropped everyone off at the house and she took off. Candace looked at her brothers.

"Don't tell me you're going to make up a holiday called Christmas in July," she grumbled.

"Okay then. We won't," Phineas said innocently. He and Ferb walked to the backyard.

Candace yelped, "Ah-ha! I knew it. You are going to make a Christmas in July a real holiday. Well, I guess you can't do anything really insane this time."

Candace walked into the house. She popped her head out the door and teased, "Merry Christmas, guys."

Phineas took out Perry's medicine.

"Okay Perry, time for your- hey, where's Perry? Poor little guy. It's not a good idea to be disappearing when you're sick now is it?"

Perry wandered over to the back of the house. He really didn't feel like going to work today, but he had to. He put his hat on in what seemed like slow-motion and he more like fell into the tunnel to get to the headquarters.

Perry toppled into the chair. Major Monogram's picture appeared on the giant monitor in front of him.

"Agent P! Oh… You don't look so good. What's up?" Monogram said.

Perry let out a strange groaning noise and just waved his hand motioning to continue while he blew his bill.

"Um. Okay. Anywho, Doofenshmirtz is doing something terrible and you need to get to the bottom of it."

Perry put up a hand and shook his head.

"But we need you today! Unless you have a doctor's note, you have to go on the mission," Monogram explained. Perry warily got on to his scooter and left.

"Aw. What a trooper. Why can't all our agents be like that?" Major Monogram said.

Back at the house, Phineas and Ferb were making their plans for their new holiday project.

"So we've decided to make a huge Christmas tree. It should provide shade for the July part and ornaments for the Christmas part. I also think that she should have a Christmas picnic and gift exchange," Phineas said to Ferb. Ferb nodded in agreement. Just then, their neighbor, Isabella peeked around the fence at them.

"Hi, boys. What cha' doin'?" she said sweetly.

"We're celebrating Christmas in July. Wanna help?"

"Sure. But isn't it a little early in the year for Christmas?" Isabella responded.

"Why, no. No it's not," Phineas answered.

"And isn't Christmas in July just one of those lame sale gimmicks to get you to come in and buy people's stuff?" Isabella asked.

"Why, yes. Yes it is," Ferb said.

Isabella blinked and said, "Oh. Well, I'd love to help. My troop will help us also. We should also invite Baljeet and Buford."

Phineas smiled and replied, "Great. The more the merrier!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Doofenshrmitz Evil Incorporated…_

Perry didn't feel very up to flying through windows or jumping on rooftops so he went to take the elevator. Unfortunately, it was broken so he was forced to go up many flights of stairs.

Although coughing the whole way there, Perry finally made it. He turned the knob of Dr. Doofenshmirtz door and slowly walked in.

Doofenshmirtz turned around.

"Perry the Platypus. You seem kind of late today. What? No grand entrance? No kicking the door down or breaking one of my windows?" Dr. D looked at the platypus's sickly expression and tired posture.

"Sheesh, you sure look out of it today. That's good though because then I'll have a better chance of winning this time."

Perry held his stomach and his head.

"Here, Perry the Platypus. Why don't you have a seat?" Doofenshmirtz pulled out a chair and Perry sat in it.

"Yes. Good. You know, I was originally going to trap you in this giant tumble dryer machine," Dr. D said while he began wrapping a rope around the platypus and the chair.

"But since you're so sick, I'll just tie you to this chair instead." Perry looked up at him with confusion.

"What? You think this is too nice of me? No. It's just that if you're sick I don't want you barfing all over my clothes. Especially when the platypus diet mainly consists of worms and bugs and what not. Now, let me show you my latest invention."

Doofenshmirtz walked over to a giant, green machine shaped like a trapezoid.

"Behold the Treeinator! You see, here's a back-story. When I was a young child, my parents made my brother and me go to a summer camp for about a week. When we went on a nature hike though, the group forgot about me and I was lost in the woods for the longest time. And I couldn't find my way out very easily because the trees were so tall and big! That's why I built this to get rid of all the giant trees in the tri-state area! Don't worry. My plan is still environmentally friendly because I'll replace them all with smaller trees that people can actually see over and around. You don't think this episode is getting to predictable do you? I mean I guarentee that there will be some sort of plot twist to all this," Doofenshmirtz explained.

"Hey! Perry the Platypus! Were you listening to any of that?" Dr. D snapped his fingers and woke up the sleeping Perry.

"Is there some sort of trick to this? I mean you're not even trying to escape. You- you're worrying me now."

Perry felt his stomach lurch again and he somehow ran into the bathroom with the chair still tied to him and closed the door.

"Oh don't tell me you're taking that exit again." Perry came out still looking awful and with the chair still tied to him.

"Do I need to explain this all over again?" Dr. D sighed. "Fine. But you better listen up this time because I'm not telling it a third time.

Back at the house…

Baljeet showed up carrying a flask of some strange liquid.

"Hi, Baljeet," Phineas greeted. "What's that you got there?

"Well, I heard that you were planning on making a giant Christmas tree, so I brought that growing potion that you gave to me for the fair that one time," Baljeet said.

Phineas said, "You still have that? Well, I usually don't like to repeat the same thing again, but it would help. Pour it on top. The fireside girls should be coming in with the tree right about…"

Right on cue, the troop came trough the gate all carrying a nice, evergreen tree with Isabella guiding them.

"Now," Phineas finished.

Isabella asked, "So where do you want the tree, Phineas?"

"How about right next to the one that we sit next to all the time?" he suggested.

"Okay, girls. Come in. To your left. Your other left, Gretchen. And… stop! Perfect!" Isabella instructed.

Baljeet poured the potion on top of the tree and it instantly grew to just the height they wanted.

Phineas stood back to look at it. "Excellent. How's it coming along with those giant Christmas tree lights, Ferb?"

Ferb gave him the thumbs up.

Candace looked out the window at the giant tree. She rushed outside.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. Do you think I'm a fool that I'll let you get away with this?" Candace grunted.

"Hey, that's a great idea Candace. April Fools' Day in August! We should do that some time," Phineas said happily.

"Just where in the world did you get a giant Christmas tree?!" Candace cried.

Baljeet pulled out the flask and explained, "We used that old growth elixir that Phineas and Ferb made for me that one time."

Candace stared at it and started backing away. "Keep that stuff away from me!" She dashed back into the house screaming.

"Maybe I should put this away for now," Baljeet said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Fireside Girls began wrapping the giant lights around the tree. Ferb was inside the house making decorations and giant ornaments for the tree. Isabella was instructing her troop. Baljeet was looking for an extension cord for the tree lights. Buford was helping hang up decorations while Phineas had just put some gingerbread cookies in the oven. He walked outside to see how everything was going with the tree.

Isabella walked over to Phineas in the doorway.

"So how's it going with the tree?" Phineas asked.

"Perfectly," Isabella answered.

Phineas gave the fireside girls to thumbs up and said, "Great job, girls!"

Isabella looked up above them in the doorway. She asked pointing up at some green, leafy decor, "Hey, Phineas. Is that a mistletoe?"

Phineas looked up at it too and responded, "Yes. Yes it is."

"You know, I've always heard that these were kind of a traditional decoration for Christmas time, but I never really knew what it was for," she lied. "Could you show me? I'm kind of a kinesthetic learner."

Phineas looked up at it again and said, "Well, I don't see how I can show you that. I mean if you eat the stuff, it's certainly not good for you."

Isabella frowned and tried again, "Yes, but what is it actually _for_? What is the purpose of having a mistletoe?"

"Hmmm… Oh! I see what you're saying!" Phineas said.

Isabella's face lit up. She cried, "Really!? You do?! Could you _show_ me?"

Phineas smiled, "Well-" _DING!_ "Whoops. That must be the cookies! Mm-mmm. I can smell the gingerbread already." He grabbed his brother and put him in front of Isabella.

"Here, Ferb can explain what a mistletoe is for. I need to get the cookies out of the oven."

Phineas dashed off into the kitchen. Isabella looked at Ferb trying to hide her disappointment. She smiled sheepishly with a nervous chuckle. The phone rang and Isabella instantly squealed, "I'll get it!"

She picked up the phone and answered, "Hello, Phineas and Ferb's house, Isabella speaking."

"Hi, it's Jeremy Johnson. Is Candace home?"

"Hold on one moment." Isabella covered the bottom of the phone and called, "Candace! It's Jeremy on the phone for you!"

Candace was there in the blink of an eye. She swiped the phone away from Isabella.

"Hang out at the mall!? That'd be great! See you there! Bye!" Candace screamed. She ran outside to wait for Jeremy.

She stopped though, by the kitchen door and glanced back at Phineas and said, "Phineas, when I get home it better not be s'winter again."

"Been there, done that. Get with the program, Sis," Phineas said. Candace shook her head and went on her way.

Meanwhile…

Dr. Doofenshmirtz had just finished telling Perry his evil plan for the sixth time.

"Okay, I'm done telling you my evil scheme. Officially done! So if you didn't get it that time either, then that's your problem. Not mine," Dr. D said.

Perry looked up at him still as pale as ever. Doofenshmirtz asked, "What do you need another tissue again?" He pulled out a tissue and held it up to the platypus's bill (since Perry was not capable of using his hands due to the fact that he was tied to a chair).

"Blow." Perry did so. Dr. D cried, "Oh what am I doing? I'm being too nice again! You know, this is all your fault, Perry the Platypus. If you hadn't come in here all sick, I wouldn't have had to explain my plan so much and I wouldn't have to be so kind. Here if you need another tissue, do it yourself."

Doofenshmirtz threw a box of tissues at Perry's head. The platypus didn't react much. Not even a flinch to the incoming object.

Dr. D took a step closer to his machine.

"Okay, Perry the Platypus, I'm getting closer to the machine." He took another step. "I'm getting closer and closer." Doofenshmirtz continued to inch his way over. "I'm almost there. I sure hope Perry the Platypus doesn't all of a sudden escape and try to foil my plan."

He looked back at the poor dazed platypus. The scientist put his hands on the machine.

"I'm touching the machine. I'm turning it on. I'm aiming it towards a nearby tree." The platypus looked half asleep.

"Any second now…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was about to press the button to make the tree disappear, when he turned off the switch.

"Gosh, Perry the Platypus. I can't believe you. You're no fun when you're not trying to destroy me!"

To Perry's amazement, Dr. D actually was untying him.

"Here, I'm going to make you stay home for the rest of the day." Doofenshmirtz grabbed a note tablet and started scribbling on it.

"Here's a doctor's note. Give that to Monogram and don't come back until you think you're up to foiling me!"

Perry looked down at the note written on a piece of paper with a picture of kittens in the corners and gave him an unsure look.

"What? They don't call me _Doctor _Heinz Doofenshmirtz for nothing, Perry the Platypus. Now shoo! Shoo! Go. Scoot. Just keep in mind, that this means you're going to have to foil two evil plans tomorrow!"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz slammed the door on Perry. Perry actually felt kind of relieved, until he remembered that the elevator was broken.

Candace and Jeremy walked through the mall together.

"So you're saying that your brothers are celebrating Christmas in July?" Jeremy asked. "Isn't Christmas in July one of those lame gimmicks-"

Candace cut him off, "Oh, don't get me started. But yeah. Pretty lame huh."

"Actually, I think it sounds pretty cool," Jeremy answered.

Candace gasped and blurted, "Really? Do you want to join us? We're having a gift exchange and everything!" The words seemed to pop right out of her mouth before she could event think about it.

"Sure I'd love to. It sounds like a lot of fun," Jeremy replied. Candace smiled.

(_As I've mentioned before, I'm not much of a song- writer, but this is the part where a Christmas type song plays while Phineas and the gang are decorating and baking for Christmas in July)_

Everyone stood back to look at the tree. They all oohed and awed over the brightly colored tree. The ornaments shimmered in the sunlight and the lights just made the tree sparkle. The kids had noticed that the tree didn't need the star, for the sun seemed perfect enough for it.

"Well, now it's time to work on food. I'm sure that between all of us, we'll be able to put together a whole feast for the picnic," Phineas said cheerfully. Everyone raced off to gather food from their homes.

Buford went up to Phineas and asked, "So when do we get to open presents?"

"After we prepare food, we'll make our presents to exchange, then we'll wait for Candace, Perry and any other friends of yours that might want to join in this celebration to arrive and then we'll eat. Afterwards, we'll open presents," Phineas explained.

"Well, I better get something nice for all this extra work that I'm doing."

In the mean time…

Perry had practically fallen his way down the stairs. He drove off to the agency. Once he got there, he faxed his note to where Monogram was. The man's face appeared on the screen, reading the note.

"Hey. He's not like a medical doctor or anything. He's just a scientist doctor. Sure! Now he's impersonating a doctor. Oh that Doofenshmirtz is a bad man. Agent P, you're going to have to- Agent P? Agent P? Carl, where'd he go?" said Major Monogram.

"I think he left, Sir. He did not look very good to me, Sir," Carl answered.

"You're right Carl. Maybe I was being a little harsh on the guy. Hey, are those kittens on this note?"

Perry took his fedora off and attempted to slip upstairs into Candace's room hoping that no one would find him there while he took a little nap.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At the mall, Jeremy told Candace, "Hey how about we eat at the food court."

"Great! What do you want?" Candace said.

"I'll just have a taco. Will you wait in line while I go grab something really quick?"

"Of course, Jeremy." Candace walked to the end of the line at one of the taco place. She gawked at how long it was.

"You're doing this for Jeremy. You're doing this for Jeremy," she told herself. _I wonder what Jeremy needed to grab, _she thought.

XXX

After waiting for what seemed like hours, Candace had finally gotten the food. She looked around for Jeremy, but couldn't find him anywhere. She sat down and waited and waited and waited. She started getting nervous. _What if he's secretly on another date? What if he doesn't want to be around me anymore!? What if he got abducted by aliens!? What if-!?_

Jeremy walked over interrupting Candace's thoughts. He had his hands behind his back and looked like he might be hiding something. Candace was suspicious, but she just ate without questioning him about anything.

Back at the house, everyone was preparing for the food. Buford was stuffing the turkey, pounding it hard with his fists. Ferb swiftly made some fancy seafood all by himself. The Fireside Girls worked hard making very elaborate cookies from scratch. Baljeet prepared drinks. Isabella was making a gingerbread castle out of the gingerbread, Phineas had made earlier. Phineas had put together a nice, long picnic table outside. He threw a red tablecloth across it and put a nice centerpiece in the middle.

Once all of this was done, everyone began to make their gifts. Candace showed up looking terrified.

"What's wrong, Candace?" Phineas asked.

"I have a feeling that Jeremy is hiding something from me. That's he doesn't love me anymore! He left me and when I'd talk to him, he'd always look in other directions as if he was looking for someone! He- Wait a second! Why am I telling _you _this?"

"Because I asked. I want to help, Candace. I really do."

"Well, Jeremy wants to join in on your little Christmas party," Candace mumbled.

"Great. Maybe it will all be cleared up then. I'll bet you anything that this is just going to be one of those huge misunderstandings again." Candace ignored her brother and went up to her room.

A few seconds later, they heard a shriek from inside the house. Candace stormed out carrying Perry.

"What is your sick pet doing in my room!?" Candace shouted.

Isabella said, "Oh, there you are, Perry."

"We didn't put him up there," Phineas said innocently.

"Well, keep him away. I don't want him spreading all his little Platypus germs everywhere!"

Perry looked miserable. Phineas held his platypus tightly.

"Don't worry, Perry. Candace is just in a bad mood. Teenager stuff I guess." Perry, over Phineas' shoulder rolled his eyes at that last sentence.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Finally, everything was finished. Phineas had invited some other kids from the neighborhood to join in on their little Christmas picnic. Candace came down to see what all the commotion is about.

"You invited the whole neighborhood to this picnic thing!? I thought it was just going to be you guys!" she cried.

"Well, not the whole neighborhood. We just spread the word. Anyone who wanted to come could come. We can't let all this great food go to waste," Phineas answered.

"Wow. You sure sent the invite out fast. (_gasp!_) There's Jeremy! I'm surprised he even bothered to show up," Candace said. She looked at him angrily yet sadly.

Isabella took out a megaphone and said, "Okay, everyone. You may take a seat at the table. Your food will be served right about now. Help yourself to whatever you like."

Ferb, Baljeet, and some of the fireside girls came out wheeling carts of food over to the table.

Candace sat down, not noticing she was next to Jeremy.

"Wow. Fancy food. Your brothers are good," Jeremy said.

Candace, in a way, wanted to smile, but she still was not happy with him. Phineas was on the other side of her holding Perry and a bowl of soup.

"What are you doing? Why are you feeding Perry soup?" Candace asked.

"Because he's sick," Phineas answered simply.

Candace cried, "You can't feed a platypus noodle soup! That's people food! Animals aren't supposed to eat people food."

"I beg to differ," Isabella said, petting her Chihuahua, Pinky, who ate nothing but people food.

Phineas responded, "Of course not. It's not noodle soup. It's worms, see?" Candace looked at it disgusted.

"EWWW! That's so gross! Don't do that at the table! Why can't you be normal, Phineas!? WHY!? WHY!? Pour quoi!?"

"I didn't know you spoke French, Candace," Phineas said. Candace glared at him.

Perry seemed pleased with Phineas' love and care for him. As he sipped his soup he wondered what Dr. Doofenshmirtz was up to right then.

XXX

Dr. Doofenshmirtz sat on the couch watching television.

"Which one is a yellow circle?" asked the TV.

"That one!" Dr. D said pointing at the screen.

"Right! That one. Good job!"

"Oh! I'm so good at this!" Doofenshmirtz cried excitedly.

XXX

After awhile, everyone was completely full.

Buford ran up to Phineas and shouted excitedly, "Is it present time!?"

Phineas nodded.

"Yes!"

Everyone stood around the giant Christmas tree looking for someone to swap presents with.

Jeremy went over to Candace.

"Hey Candace, the reason why I left for so long was because I was trying to get you a Christmas in July present," he explained.

Candace said, "Oh don't tell me! You don't want to see my face anymore is that it!? Well I- wait a moment. What was that?"

Jeremy took out a small box and opened it up. There was a sparkling diamond 'C' necklace in it. Candace's eyes began to water a bit. Her pupils got big and shiny and she couldn't help, but smile as he put the necklace on her.

"It's beautiful!!!" Candace cried. Then, she remembered that she didn't have anything to exchange. "Hold on! I need to grab your present. She rushed into the kitchen looking around frantically for something decent to give to Jeremy. She quickly grabbed something not even paying attention to what it was and said, "Merry Christmas in July, Jeremy."

"Gee, thanks for the nice soup ladle, Candace."

"Oh, I am so sorry about that!" Candace said.

"It's the thought that counts. Thanks. I love it," Jeremy said.

Ferb, with a Santa Claus hat on his head, gave one of the Fireside girls a music box that played "Gitchee-Gitchee-Goo" that also came with a disco ball, microphone, and karaoke system. He gave Baljeet a robot-talking parrot that could help him study, do homework, and quiz him. He gave Buford his own fold-up, personal aquarium with an automatic tank cleaner and MP3 player. All of these presents he made from scratch.

Isabella handed Phineas a heart shaped card that opened up with confetti flying everywhere. It played the Fireside Girls anthem and then said, "Merry Christmas in July". Once Phineas thought that it was over, a mini paper unicorn sprang out of it at him.

"Whoa! Now that's cool," Phineas said. He handed Isabella his present to her.

Isabella walked while she talked with him, "Wow! Thanks, Phineas!" When she opened it up, inside was an animated scrapbook of all the things they had done that summer. The pictures were moving and making sounds.

Isabella stopped walking and stood in the doorway with Phineas.

"You're welcome, Isabella."

Isabella looked above them.

"Hey, look! It's the mistletoe again. I still don't know what it's for though." Isabella leaned in. "Care to explain?" she asked.

Phineas said, "Oh. Well, when you-"

"PHINEAS!" screamed Candace. She picked her brother up and spun him around.

"Thank you, so much! You've made this the best Christmas in July ever!" Candace yelled. She put him down.

"Uh- you're welcome, Candace," Phineas said dizzily. Candace ran back outside.

Phineas said, "Wow. She must be happy. She hasn't picked me up in years. Now what were we talking about again?"

Isabella said, "Well, you were about to-"

"Uh- Isabella?" Baljeet walked over. "Your dog, Pinky, is trying to eat the cookies. I tried to stop him, but he growled at me."

"Just a second. This won't take long. So, you were saying?" Isabella turned back to Phineas, who was already walking away.

"Don't worry. I got Pinky," Phineas said. Isabella frowned. Phineas put Pinky on the ground and gave him one cookie.

Pinky happily ate it and walked over to Isabella. She picked him up.

"Well, Pinky, I guess that's all I'm getting out of him." Isabella kissed her dog on the forehead and scratched him behind his big ears.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Phineas found Perry.

"I almost forgot, Perry. Here's your present." Phineas pulled out a bottle of pills and fed one to Perry. Phineas patted the platypus on the head.

"There you go, boy."

The pill tasted horrible, but Perry felt the color flowing back to his face. He felt stronger and happier. Unfortunately, he knew it wouldn't last, but he figured that since Doofenshmirtz already explained his plan six times and he'd already been trapped, he should be able to destroy the machine and fly home in time before the medicine wore off.

Perry zipped behind the house when Phineas wasn't looking and put his hat back on. He went down to the agency and immediately took off from there with a jet pack.

XXX

Perry arrived through the window. He saw Dr. D standing in front of the TV. The television said, "Say jump!"

"Jump!" Doofenshmirtz responded as he jumped into the air.

Perry stared at him, with a worried expression.

"Ju- Oh. Hi, Perry the Platypus. This isn't what it looks like. I was ju- I was just… Oh never mind that." Dr. D turned the TV off and walked over to the platypus.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were sick."

Perry reached for the Treeinator.

"Oh no you don't! Hah!" Dr. D grabbed the machine. "And now, Perry the Platypus, prepare to watch the trees disappear!"

Doofenshmirtz aimed the machine at a tree and pressed the button, but nothing happened.

"Come on, come on! Why won't this thing work!?" Doofenshmirtz looked down and gave a sheepish laugh.

"Heh- heh. I guess it works better if it's plugged in." Dr. D plugged it in.

"And now, Perry the Platypus, I will destroy a tree! Ooh. Look at that big one over there with all the pretty ornaments on it!"

Perry jumped onto the machine and kicked Doofenshmirtz in the face. He scanned the machine for any self-destruct buttons or some way to disable it.

Back at the house, everyone was leaving the party with smiles.

"That was great, Phineas! Merry Christmas in July!" said one kid.

Soon the whole yard had cleared out. Candace danced over to Phineas with a huge smile on her face.

"You guys made the best Christmas in July ever!" she said dreamily.

Phineas answered, "Thank you, Candace. You've said that about five times now."

"I know. Now that that moment is over, I'd like to see you guys try to get rid of this giant tree before Mom gets home!" Candace said.

"Why would we want to take it down?" Phineas asked. "I'm sure Mom would love to see the hard work we put into this Christmas in July celebration."

Baljeet ran over to Phineas and cried, "I want to celebrate Christmas in July in every year! Thank you for the party!"

Buford came over next and said, "These days of summer are just getting better and better. I can't wait to put Biff in this new aquarium."

The Fireside girls each said thank you as they walked out the gate. Isabella walked with Pinky over to Phineas.

"Thanks for the great time, Phineas. It was a lot of fun. Christmas in July should definitely be a real holiday," Isabella said and she skipped off.

Candace noticed their Mom driving down the street.

"Yes! Mom's coming home! And by the way, for making this the best Christmas in July ever, once you get busted, I'll be kind to you for a while bringing you your food and stuff. Okay?" Candace said.

Back at D.E.I, Doofenshmirtz was on the ground, rubbing his head.

"Ohhh. Perry the Platypus, why do you have to hit so hard!?"

Perry, ignoring Doofenshmirtz, was still looking for a way to destroy the contraption. Finding no easy way out, Perry began to push the machine towards the Shrinkinator Ray that Doofenshmirtz still hadn't bothered to get rid of.

"Hmmm… Maybe I shouldn't have put the Treeinator on wheels," Dr. D thought aloud. "Perry the Platypus, what are you doing? Why are you going towards the Shrinkinator that I still haven't bothered to get rid of?"

Perry was only feet away from pushing the Treeinator into the Shrinkinator destroying both of them when the medicine began to lose its power. The color started draining from his face. Perry started feeling light-headed, but he had to push the heavy machinery hard enough to break it.

He gave it a shove, but it wasn't strong enough, the Treeinator bumped into the Shrinkinator, activating the ray. A beam of light shot out randomly hitting something.

Back at the house…

"Mom! MOM! MOM!" Candace cried. "You've got to see the gianormous tree that Phineas and Ferb created with their growth elixir!"

Ms. Flynn slowly got out of the car.

"Don't rush me, honey. I think I might have pulled a muscle or two," she said.

"Come on! Look at it!" Candace said, leading her mother into the yard.

Just a split second before, they got in there, a beam of light hit it and the tree shrunk down to about the height of Perry when he stands on two legs.

"See? See!? It's huge!" Candace shouted.

"Why, I guess this tree is huge- to a mouse that is," Ms. Flynn said. Candace stared at the tiny tree.

"But how!? HOW!? HOW!? HOW!? HOW!? HOW!?" Candace cried.

At D.E.I…

Perry pulled the machine back slowly to give it one last shot before all the energy completely drained out of him. Doofenshmirtz grabbed the platypus away from the machine.

"Oh no you don't!"

Perry unintentionally sneezed on Doofenshmirtz's hand. He dropped him.

"Eww! That's so gross. Now I have to wash the platypus germs off!" Dr. D cried.

Perry, using all the energy he had left, gave one great push and the Treeinator slammed into the Shrinkinator both destroying each other.

"No! Thank you, Perry the Platypus for getting rid of that Shrinkinator, but NOOOOO!!!!!" Doofenshmirtz shrieked.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus."

Perry took off with his jetpack and flew home.

"Candace, I need to go lie down. Hope you boys had fun with your little Christmas party," Ms. Flynn said heading inside.

"Technically, it was a Christmas in July party. But yes. We did have fun," Ferb said.

Perry showed up on the scene making a hoarse, "G-g-g-g" sound.

"Come on, Perry. You need to get some rest. Maybe tomorrow we can build a platypus spa," Phineas suggested. He picked up Perry and walked into the house with Ferb right behind him.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! For whatever time of year it is. **


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Perry sat on the couch in front of the TV.

"So what did you give Jeremy for Christmas in July, Candace?" Phineas asked.

"A soup ladle," Candace said simply when it hit her. Her eyes widened.

"Phineas," Candace started. "That soup ladle on the counter wasn't the same one that you used to make Perry's worm soup was it?"

"Of course not, Candace," Phineas said lying back against the couch. Then, he sat up again and said, "At least I don't think it was."

**Thanks for the reviews everyone.** **:) Luv ya!**


End file.
